Let's Play Habbo/Episodes
Let's Play Habbo ''is a series under the ''TST's Day Out group of videos, involving Jon, Toby and guests venturing around the online game Habbo. The series started in June 2013. The Habbo Let's Plays were the first to be edited by Jon since AoD, although Habbo commentary was live while AoD ''was recorded after the footage. Recording for each part was roughly thirty to forty minutes (with the Christmas special excluded, being over an hour long as raw footage) and was cut down considerably for broadcast. The intentions of the Habbo Let's Plays were to trial ideas, setup and the editing software in time for TST's Top Day Gear Outs and Some Engines Do Stuff. 2013 Pets, Pets and More Pets Uploaded on 20th May 2013, Jon and Toby introduce the audience to Habbo and start their journey by looking at the many possible things that can be done with pets, covering such features as training and feeding, as well as visiting a pet feeding room and stables. * (Obviously) the first appearance of Jon and Toby, and their Habbo rooms. * First appearance of the pets Kerry, Dashie, Tank, Twilight and Derpy. * First scheduled video to appear on Channel TST in 2013, six months after the last (the first episode of WIIB's intended third series). Trading, Culture and Doggyvan While Charlie, taking the role of Satan, created his evil lair, episode 2 - uploaded 30th May 2013 - saw Jon, Toby and Mango demonstrating trading, introducing the audience to Doggyvan and examining different cultures, making their way from a 'gay bar' to the streets of Habbo where they inadvertently stumble upon a gangster marriage ceremony. Things soon calm down when the trio visit the park to exercise their pets. * First - and currently only - appearance of Charlie and Mango, as well as Mango's cat 'jake'. * First appearance of Luna and Doggyvan. * Rob makes a brief appearance off-screen, two episodes before his first on-screen appearance. * This episode saw the most costume changes for Jon (as well as the first colour swaps - from dark green to red and then light blue), surpassed however by those of Mango in his only appearance. Toby also changed his outfit drastically for the first time in the series. Watch and Earning Habbo Club Uploaded on 13th June 2013, Jon and Toby demonstrate the different features available to Habbo Club users, such as new clothes, new furniture and new actions. Jon soon gets distracted by some 'adorable socks'. * In order to demonstrate Habbo Club, Jon wears outfits differing from his usual uniform for the first time in the series. * This was the first episode not introduce a new host or pet. Sort of a Christmas Special (Part 1 and Part 2) Uploaded on 10th November 2013, Jon, Toby and Rob dive head-first into an adoption centre and later get absorbed in the functions and aesthetics of a McDonalds group. Unsatisfied with the service, Jon and Rob - aided by Santa - hijack the counters while Toby holds a cashier at gumball-point. * First two-parter of the series. * First on-screen appearance by Rob. Coincidentally, he is silent for this episode - conversely, he had been heard in episode 2 but unseen. * Rob beats Mango's record for costume changes across the two parts, nearly matching Jon's total number of outfits. * First appearance of Cody and Rarity. 2014 The Lost Episode In May 2014, Jon and Toby recorded an intended sixth episode for the ''Let's Play Habbo ''series in which they explored a maze of Harry Potter location reconstructions. In November 2014, with ''Bio-Havoc ''intended for release alongside ''The Lost Episode, it was discovered that Jon's audio track for the episode had been lost. The episode will be edited to a shorter-than-normal length for Jon and Toby to narrate over. * This will be the first episode to be uploaded out of chronological order, as the episode will be uploaded after Bio-Havoc and at least one more episode, although it was recorded at least six months prior. * Discounting the fact that Jon had changed his uniform from white to claret between episodes, this episode featured no outfit changes throughout recording from either host. Bio-Havoc (Part 1 and Part 2) Jon and Toby returned to Habbo in November 2014, encountering a new Portugese-speaking friend and causing havoc in a local hospital with a pregnant woman, a foot spa and several bags of bio-hazardous waste. Both parts were uploaded on 20th November 2014, over a year since the release of episode 5. * Second two-parter of the series. * First appearance of Bacon. * Not counting The Lost Episode, the gap between Sort of a Christmas Special ''and ''Bio-Havoc ''is currently the longest gap between Habbo episodes, at one year and ten days. 2015 "Grand Prix" In February 2015, Jon, Toby and Mango headed into the Hotel with few ideas for an episode but ended up summoning Doggyvan for a season of Grand Prix races between the Doggyvan (driven by Jon), the UFO (driven by Toby) and the Rebelmobile (driven by Mango). The recording ended prematurely and is not intended for release. ARSEing Around Jon, Toby, Mango and Dylan's attempts to find employment in the Hotel prove a little unsuccessful, so the hosts instead find a hobby which they not only enjoy doing, but are also good at: cheering up abandoned pets. They form Animal Rescue Safety Enterprise, with the slogan: "Happiness and euphoria, rescuing pets every second." The episode was released on 28th February 2015. * First appearance of Dylan and his cat, Toby. Second and final appearance of Mango's original cat, 'jake'. * Mango and Doggyvan make their second appearance. * This will be the first episode to have been planned to any great extent outside of the recording, although other episodes such as ''Doggyvan II: Dogg Harder ''had been discussed in ''The Lost Episode, they had not been filmed by this point. Breaking Habbo Mango has chosen to start a new life on Habbo and the team attempt to help him get on his way. Instead, Habbo has other ideas. The episode was released on 28th May 2015. *Only episode with Mango using his new Habbo account, ATropicalHabbo. *Only appearance of Darsa and DarcerMk2, the pets Mango and Dylan respectively receive during this episode. *Toby appears only briefly in this episode, speaking only at the beginning and end, having been abandoned in Mango's room. The issues with lag and glitches that first appeared in Breaking Habbo remain, making it likely that the series has ended. Planned/Cancelled Pet Olympics/Breeding Early in planning ideas to hold competitions between the pets began to form, with little success in finding suitable rooms. From the same genus of ideas came a proposed 'pet racing' episode, which likely will not happen after the failed Grand Prix episode. The Pet Olympics, however, evolved and took on a new aim when Habbo introduced baby pets, and now it is possible that a series of tasks based on sporting qualities and obedience will be used to determine which pets are used to breed. The 'breeding' episode was elaborated upon during Breaking Habbo, as Jon made observations about possible pairings for breeding a new pet. Depression Days During their absences from Habbo - between Watch and Earning Habbo Club, Sort of a Christmas Special, The Lost Episode and Bio-Havoc, the hosts considered using their return episode to cheer up their pets, who had over time become unhappy. Although each attempt to start the episode has been unsuccessful so far, the episode is still planned. The idea of cheering up pets did, however, in a way evolve into ARSEing Around. Birthday Kitty When Kerry's second birthday was approaching in May 2014, the hosts planned on holding a celebration birthday party, with all the pets, but ultimately missed the date that year. Although her third birthday passed without being noticed, the idea may be resurrected for her fourth birthday in May 2016. Doggyvan II: Dogg Harder Doggyvan's first appearance in ''Trading, Cultures and Doggyvan ''was enough to convince the hosts to bring him back to the hotel and visit more rooms. The idea evolved into having not just Jon but the other hosts also driving Doggyvans around. Before recording the lost episode, Habbo received an upgrade to its interface, and the hosts were unable to find the Doggyvan in the recording, assuming it had been removed. Since ''Bio-Havoc ''Doggyvan seems to be back (or more visible, at least). The impact of Doggyvan's return may have been numbed by his summoning in the unreleased Grand Prix episode, and even more so by three of the four hosts in ''ARSEing Around ''driving him, but he may still be brought back for his own episode in order to increase his popularity. Budget Blockbuster Planning started in late 2013 for an ambitious episode (or series of episodes) in which the hosts - at this point, only Jon and Toby - searched Habbo for inspiration for a blockbuster movie they were planning on writing and filming in the hotel, limited only by what few Credits they could raise and the imagination of the Habbos who had lived in the hotel before them. Delays on the episode have mainly been due to a lack of inspiration, but the idea may be resurrected when the series grows in popularity. Category:Projects Category:Channel TST Series Category:2013 Category:2014